


Confessions

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Felicity finally admit that she has a crush on Sara Lance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some might say that Oliver's and Felicity relationship with Sara was unorthodox, borderline inappropriate at times but surprisingly enough they had never crossed that line - yet anyway. 

Felicity and Oliver had been in committed relationship for almost six months when Sara had wandered back into Starling City. 

They were both overjoyed to have her back even if it was only for a borrowed amount of time. 

Most people would feel threatened that they're current boyfriend was still very close with ex-girlfriend but not Felicity. She had come to terms with a long time ago. Oliver and Sara been through so much together that they needed to be in each other lives. Felicity knew that they loved each other but it was different kind of love that she shared with Oliver. The love he shared with Sara wasn't platonic per say but it wasn't as intimate as theirs. 

Sara struggled with the same type of demons as Oliver just different faces. Felicity was also well aware of the sexual attraction between the two former lovers which she understood since she shared the same sentiment towards the petite blonde. She never suspected that Oliver knew about her hidden feelings but it all changed the day he realized. 

He had come home after a fairly slow night, only having to take care of a few convenient store robberies and a mugging. Criminals seemed to be on hiatus as of late.

Felicity blamed it on the disgustingly warm weather that had settled in Starling City.

When he got to the last step he saw his girlfriend sitting down in her usual seat but her eyes weren't occupied by the screen in front of her. 

Her attention was solely focused on the other blonde who was working on the Salmon Bar wearing only a black workout bra and some ridiculously tight yoga pants. Oliver idly wondered how the tight fabric didn't constrict the blond flow in her legs.

Catching Felicity shamelessly ogling his ex had for some reason caused a thrill to run through him. Oliver had his suspicions about Felicity attraction towards Sara but he could never prove it until now. He coughed lightly catching both the girls attention. Felicity spun around in her chair a blush spreading across her cheeks, Oliver simply smirked knowingly.

After that Felicity had purposely avoided his gaze the rest of the evening.

When Sara had retreated for the night, leaving him and Felicity alone in the Foundry he decided to test out a theory. 

They were standing in the middle of the Foundry Felicity bare back to his clothes chest.

Her clothes were laying forgotten on the Foundry floor. 

His teeth nipping at her shoulder-blade as his fingers splayed across her abdomen pulling her flush against him. 

'' I saw something interesting this evening. '' He murmured, his lips now grazing over the shell of her ear.

He felt her tense before replaying, '' What? '' 

On of his hands started traveling down towards her pubic bone whilst the other cupped her left breast causing her to gasp. His thumb teased her nipple as it pebbled from his ministrations.

She squirmed in his grasp her ass brushing against the smooth leather fabric of his pants. 

'' Felicity do you have a crush on Sara? '' He asked, his voice sounded deeper than usual closely mirroring his Arrow voice. 

He patiently waited but when no answer came he decided that maybe she just needed a little encouragement. 

His calloused fingers slide between her slicked folds eliciting a moan to tumbled from Felicity bitten red lips. 

'' You didn't answer me Felicity.. '' He said, as he continued to run his finger along her slit purposely avoiding her clit. 

The only reply to his question was her harsh breaths echoing off the Foundry walls. 

Without warning he plunged his two fingers into her soaked core. 

Felicity made a noise that sounded like a mix between a gasp and a moan as she slumped forward. 

Oliver arms bands around her waist holding her up as he continuously thrust his fingers inside her at a fast pace. 

His hips rutting up against her ass his rock hard length straining against the fabric of his pants.

He felt her walls tightened around his fingers warning him of her fast approaching orgasm. 

Her soft moans resonating in his ears, '' Oliver, Oliver, Oliver... '' 

He pulled out. Completely. 

Felicity sagged against him her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried and failed to calm herself. 

She bucked desperately attempting to get some sort of friction but came up empty-handed evoking a whine to fall from her lips.

'' please! '' She groaned, her hips swirling and pushing up against Oliver erection attempting to coax a reaction from him. 

He didn't move.

Finally, she mumbled, '' yes... '' 

Oliver's grin was feral, '' Yes? '' he reiterated as he started to move his fingers along the sensitive flesh on the inside of thighs. 

'' Yes, I have a crush on Sara '' She admitted, a beautiful red flush creeping up her neck spreading across her cheeks. 

Her eyes flickered towards the floor as she bit her lip awaiting Oliver reaction. 

He spun her around and kissed her. 

Even if he was giving a lifetime to kiss her Felicity it wouldn't be enough. The way she immediately gave in her lips parting to let Oliver evade her mouth, his tongue tangled with hers. Oliver would be content spending an eternity kissing Felicity Smoak.

His index finger slide between her folds before pressing to her aching clit. 

Oliver gladly swallowed her moans. 

Drawing circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves he quickly brought her tittering back on the edge of orgasm.

Reluctantly he tore he mouth away from hers to whisper, '' What would you like to do? Would you want her to eat you maybe? I bet she'd love it cause you taste fucking amazing. '' 

Felicity shivered as she gazed up at him. Her eyes were glazed of with unbridled lust. 

'' Or maybe you'd want to taste her? '' When Felicity moaned wantonly he had his answer. 

'' Or She could watch me fuck you long and hard till your screaming my name. '' Felicity bit down on lower lip and then it dawned on him. Maybe just maybe she wanted to watch them instead.

'' You want to watch me fuck her. '' He said carefully. The thought alone made his cock throb. He was holding on to the small thread of control he had left not to bend her over the nearest surface as he buried himself inside her warm heat.

She gripped his bicep tightly as her cunt spasmed around his fingers at his words. She came shouting his name. 

'' Holy fuck Felicity '' He groaned his length throbbing in his too-tight pants.

When she settled down, her muscles longed twitching and her brain clear enough to form a sentence every thought that had gone through her brain since her earlier confession came spilling out. 

'' God you must think I'm like really weird you know wanting to watch you and your ex have sex and by no means do you have to indulge in my fantasy since I know it's well strange to say the least and probably never going to happen again. I get it, It's okay. We could just forget about that weird kink I seemed to develop '' She mumbled, shame washing over her like a bucket of ice-cold water. 

Oliver cupped her face in his hand angling it so the she was looking straight at him. Originally she thought she would disgust maybe confusion or even hurt but that wasn't the case. His expression was soft even a bit curious but definitely aroused.

'' I don't think you're weird at all. '' He assured softly running his thumb along her cheekbone. 

She let a sight of relief. At least he didn't think she had lost her mind but that didn't mean he would indulge her kink it might not be something he was comfortable with and she would totally understand.

'' I think it's fucking hot to be completely honest '' He admitted, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

'' Really? '' she squeaked. 

Oliver nodded enthusiastically, '' yeah! I had never pegged you for the voyeurism type though '' 

Felicity grimaced, '' Voyeurism. Always hated that word no matter what way you say it sounds creepy '' she muttered. 

Oliver chuckled fondly as he brushed away a stray strand a hair from her face. 

'' Well it's not and if you really want to do this I could always talk to Sara. '' He said gently, watching her closely. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't pushing her too far. If she desired her crush on Sara would stay between them.

He could practically see her laying out all the pros and cons in her head. She was trying to solve this like it was problem but that wasn't the case. It was completely natural to have kinks, she had indulged some of his uncommon kinks. 

'' Hey, it's okay if you don't want to do this. '' he reassured her and kissed her forehead. 

Felicity shook her, surprising him. 

She looked up at him her gaze determined but he could tell she was nervous by the way she nibbling on her lower lip.

'' I want to. ' she whispered.


	2. Ladies First.

The next night when Oliver and Sara returned after a grueling night of Patrol, he subtly broached the subject.  

Pre-Island Sara had been known to have a wild side and she had definitely participated in a few threesomes. Oliver had been participant in of one of them but now he wasn't so sure. 

'' So, I may have found a Felicity had a crush on you a few days ago '' Oliver said nonchalantly.  

Sara turned to him and grinned, that childlike grin reminded him very much of Pre-island Sara, '' I do '' 

Oliver head snapped towards her, '' What? How?'' 

'' I'm not blind and she is definitely not subtle. '' Sara smirked but than a thought flashed across her face causing her to frown.

'' Does it bother you? '' She asked. 

'' Nop, actually I wanted to ask you something. '' He said as he straddled his Ducati. 

Sara mirrored his action before turning towards him and cocking her head to the side.

'' Shoot. '' 

'' Felicity wants to have a threesome. '' He stated bluntly. 

Her eyes widened in astonishment and than she was quiet for a few seconds. 

For a moment Oliver feared she was going to refuse.

'' I'm assuming you're telling me this cause she wants it be with me '' Sara said slowly as if she couldn't quite believe it herself. To be honest Oliver was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around it. 

Oliver nodded, '' So? '' he prompted.

She didn't even hesitate the words were already slipping from her mouth before even had time to process them, '' Yes '' 

Oliver grinned widely, '' Great. How bout tonight? '' 

Sara swallowed thickly as excitement bubbled inside her. 

'' Okay. '' She answered. 

They walked into the Penthouse that he shared with Felicity. He was already half hard from fantasizing about all the possibilities on his drive home. She must have heard him come in cause seconds later he could hear her footsteps rapidly approaching.

'' Oliver, Did you talk to Sara? '' She inquired still not in line of sight until she rounded the corner that lead into the entrance. 

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Oliver and Sara in threshold.

'' Oh! '' She squealed in embarrassment, her gaze flickering between them. 

'' You actually said yes. wow '' Felicity mumbled in disbelief. Despite the fact that Felicity doubted Sara would even say yes to begin with she was happy that she decided not to wear her panda pajamas set.

Sara licked her lips as she took in the sight of Felicity. She was wearing a baby pink silk robe with lace trimming that fell about mid-thigh. Her hair had been straightened and fell loosely down her back. She looked stunning.

Sara glances over to Ollie as if asking permission to which he nods. 

Sara strides over to Felicity who seems to be frozen in place. When she get close enough her hand curls around the base of Felicity neck urging her forward until their lips meet. 

Sara kisses were similar to Oliver's in the way that Sara immediately asserted her dominance. Her tongue running along the seams of Felicity lips coaxing her mouth open. Sara taste was intoxicating, Felicity desperately wanted - needed more. 

She pulled away leaving them both panting. Sara gaze was wild, untamed lust shinning through. 

Sara watched closely as Felicity toyed with the thin silk fabric that held her robe together. 

She bit down on her bottom lips her gaze darting towards Oliver who stood in the same spot as earlier. His large hand cupping his growing bulge. His attention seemed solely focused on Felicity though. 

He licked his lips and lightly nodded his head urging her to continue. 

Taking a step back she pulled the knot that held her robe closed apart before shrugging it off allowing it fall to the floor. 

Felicity heard Sara sharp intake of breath as she took in the sight of Felicity wearing only a black lace bra and matching panties.

 Felicity gaze fell to the floor a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She started to feel nervous under Sara and Oliver intense gaze. 

Than she felt a finger curl under her chin lifting her face to meet hers. 

'' You're beautiful Felicity '' Sara murmured than kissing her softly. Her hands started to wander down the curves of her hips to come rest on her ass tugging her closer. 

They were interrupted by Oliver suggesting'' How bout we take this to the bedroom? '' 

Felicity giggled as she pulled away from Sara whose lips were still parted. She intertwined their fingers and tugged her towards the master bedroom. 

Oliver following closely behind. 

Oliver took a seat on the bed enabling him to watch the women. This was for Felicity so he would let her have a little fun before adding himself into the mix. He wouldn't deny that just watching them was a major turn on. He could barely think straight, all his thoughts focused on the two blondes in front him. 

He watched intensely as the slowly rid themselves of their clothing. Sara eagerly kissing every inch of Felicity skin that was revealed to her. 

His palm running over the bulge that was forming in his jogging. The pressure was enough to ease the edge off for the time being. 

Carefully Sara guided Felicity towards the bed. Not even sparring a moment to tear her lips away from Felicity for a second. 

When Felicity knee collided with the mattress she sank down on the bed, Sara followed plastering her body over Felicity's. 

Oliver watched in rapt fascination as Sara placed her knee between Felicity legs and her hips bucked against them. Her juices coating Sara skin. 

He had never seen Felicity like this. She was greedily grinding her engorged clit against thigh. Her swollen red lips parted as she moaned wantonly. 

He knew that the stimulation alone probably wouldn't make Felicity come so he decided to amp it up a notch. 

'' Do you like that baby? Grinding against Sara thigh? Are you gonna to come on her leg Felicity? God I bet she'd love that, I bet you'd love that. '' He growled and watched as she bucked desperately at his filthy words.

Sara mouth than latched onto Felicity nipples swirling around the erect nub before proceeding to do the same to the other one.

'' Oh fuck Sara!  '' Felicity cried as an orgasm washed through her causing her back to bow upwards as she pressed herself tightly against Sara legs. 

After a few seconds, she slumped back into the mattress a loopy grin on her face as she glanced at them both.

'' That was very good '' she complimented.

'' I can do better '' Sara purred before glancing over to Oliver and adding, '' We can do better '' 

Oliver smirked as he watched Felicity bit her lips in anticipation. 

suddenly her gaze grew fiercer more determined she propped herself on her elbows. 

She looked over towards Oliver and said, '' Oliver I want you to kiss her '' 

Even though Oliver was aware of Felicity fantasy involving him and Sara he was still surprised that she was going through with it.  He had half expected her to back out but with the determined look in her eyes he could tell that was not the case. 

Surging forward he sealed his lips over Sara's. Kissing Sara was a different experience entirely than kissing Felicity.Her as her hands came to rest on his shoulder urging him closer.

''  Play with her Oliver '' He heard Felicity murmur and he immediately gripped Sara hips and pulled her closer. He propped his back against the headboard and seated her between his parted thigh so that her back was resting against his broad chest. 

Gingerly his fingers slid through her wet folds purposely avoiding her clit. 

Her head fell back against his shoulder as she hissed. He gently eased a finger inside her stroking her velvety walls. He than added another finger.

Sara was tightly gripping his thighs as he pumped two fingers inside of her. Her walls occasionally fluttering against his finger as she panted.

'' fuck Ollie.. '' Sara mumbled. 

Than suddenly Felicity was climbing up in between Sara legs and crouching down her face level with Sara soaked core and Oliver's fingers. 

Her eyes flickered upwards catching their gaze as she slowly brought her lips around Sara's clit causing her to cry out. Oliver picked up pace.   
  
Felicity alternated between sucking and flicking the sensitive nub with her tongue as Oliver ruthlessly thrusted his fingers inside her. It was only a matter of seconds till Sara unraveled her hips frantically bucking against Felicity mouth and her walls clenching down on Oliver fingers as he continued to milk her through her orgasm.

'' Holy, Fuck, Christ, Shit! '' a string of incoherent curse words tumbled from her lips. 

Felicity pulled away from Sara and got up on her knees. She leaned over and pressed her lips against Oliver's. Oliver eagerly sucked on Sara's juice that still coated her tongue. 

When she pulled away breathless he was immediately desperate for more. He was about to kiss her against when she sat back smirking. 

'' I want you to fuck her hard '' Oliver swallowed thickly, his throbbing erection was becoming painful. He had never seen Felicity take charge like this before and quite frankly he found it hot as hell. 

He could have sworn he heard Sara moan in response. 

'' How do you want me to do it? '' Oliver rasped, Felicity seemed to consider his question for a moment before replying.

'' I want Sara to ride you '' Fuck.

Sara didn't waste much time despite her muscles still feeling like they were made of jello she whirled around and straddled him. As she grinned down at him it was downright predatory. 

Gripping his length in her hands she guided towards her entrance running along her dripping fold teasingly before lowering herself onto him.

She gasped as he stretched and filled her completely. 

Oliver gripped her hips tightly urging her to move. He was sure that his fingerprints would be bruised into her flesh tomorrow.

Finally, Sara raised herself before sinking back down on his shaft. She continued doing so going a tortuously slow pace.

Oliver looked over towards Felicity to find her sitting her legs spread giving him a perfect view of her pussy as she ran her index finger around her swollen clit. The sight of Felicity pleasuring himself was almost too much to bear, he wanted - no needed to touch her.  

'' Felicity, baby, please come here '' He mumbled. 

Felicity ignored him as she her fingers slide further down than plunging two inside. 

Oliver groaned. It was all too much Sara cunt clutching him deeply and Felicity pleasuring himself as she watched them. 

'' Felicity, Baby, Sit on my face. I can do so much better than your fingers '' He growled and that seem to have caught her attention. She seemed to consider it for a moment and then blessedly Felicity crawled towards him. 

She mounted his face and then lowering her core to his mouth. He fervently started lapping up her juices. He dipped his tongue inside of her hole before swirling it around her clit.  
  
He felt Sara greedy cunt clenching on his cock signaling that she was close. His moans muffled by Felicity heat. He could feel the familiar sensation build at the base of his spine signaling his impending orgasm. He was so close.  
  
With renewed vigor he started licking Felicity wanting her to come on his tongue. 

He was finding it increasingly difficult not cumming but he wasn't going to before Sara and Felicity did. Ladies first. Bucking his hips to meet Sara's thrust causing her to cry out. His hands came up to curl around Felicity thighs holding her still as he devoured her. He could feel her thighs quivering and her hips rolling forward grinding on his tongue as she came apart. Sara swiftly followed. And than finally Oliver. 

They all collapsed onto the bed - sated and panting. Felicity was curled against him tracing pattern on his chest a dopey smile gracing her lips. 

Oliver couldn't resist he leaned down and kissed her softly. 

'' MMmm.. We should do that again '' Felicity mumbled against his lips. Oliver pulled back in astonishment. 

Felicity simply grinned sheepishly before Sara spoke up, '' Next time I want to taste you '' 

Oliver groaned the thought of Sara head between Felicity thighs was enough to make him hard again.

''  How bout right now? '' Felicity teased. 

Abruptly Sara sat up and made her way over towards Felicity a dirty smirk playing on her lips. 

'' I'm ready for a round two, how bout you Ollie? '' Sara taunted.

  
He was more than ready. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be nice I wrote this quick because i desperately wanted to get this up for you guys and haven't be able to proof read it yet so.. hopefully it's not too bad.


End file.
